Where do the tears fall?
by Melinda Turner Halliwell
Summary: The tenth story! i'm proud on myself. So this is it...Before Chris came back to the past who made him do such a thing? How did he do it? BiancaChris fans stay away! Please R&R it's my 10th story!
1. The strange little girl

Where do the

_Tears fall?_

A/N: Well...this story is about Chris' life...his joy, pain, sadness,...and of course love. All his life will be told in a story...so enjoy!

P.S. Chris still didn't return to the past. Wyatt is evil.

Just to clear something

I: I'm not English so don't complain because spelling and grammer.

II: I don't own Charmed.

III: But I do own: Melinda, Michael, Jessie and a few demons who appear!

Let's begin...

CHAPTER 1-THAT STRANGE LITTLE GIRL

Chris' toughs...

My life...if you can call it like that....was always...just say like a nightmare for you, but for me was it a cruel reality. Maybe, when I was a baby, maybe then I was happy. My mother holding me, my two aunts running to me when I cried. Maybe then...but now...oh no .Now it's different. When you look in my world you'll see the endless night, without joy, just the cold, dark night.

When I was a boy- my older brother paying attention with his blonde hair and blue eyes. I was just a kid with brown hair and brown eyes. it was always been like that. Wyatt, Wyatt, Wyatt,... that name makes me sick! My father tough that Wyatt deserves more attention than me... he loved him more. I know that. He was never there for me... he paid it. No, no don't mean it like that! I didn't kill him. I couldn't. I loved him to much to do that. But Wyatt... like the rest of my family. Just me... you say I'm a lucky guy? What are you calling lucky here? But let's go back to the beginning.

My brother went evil... killed my family. He maked world look like a prison. Killed hundreds of innocents, hundreds of demons. I hate him...oh yes I do. You wouldn't? he killed my family! My two great aunts, my caring mother and...my father on my fourteenth birthday by the way!

I worked for him. I still do. To save my ass. He needs someone of family...he needs me. I didn't kill anyone. I'm not evil.

Well, that night was a celebration for the demons...and Wyatt of course. They killed one of the last few good and powerful witches. I couldn't celebrate...it was too sad. They killed Jessica, my best friend. Jessie was my last hope...now, she's gone too.

I was walking trough a park. It was cold and dark. I wasn't looking where I was going. Suddenly I felt crashing in something hard. I raised my head and looked in the most beautiful green eyes I ever saw. She was looking like a goddess. Long brown hair and a nice smile. I was asking myself from where did she come.

"S...sorry."-Chris muttered.

"It's OK."-She said with a sweetie voice.

"Well...then..."-Chris was about to leave but the girl grasped his hand.

"Wait. Aren't you Chris...Chris Halliwell?"-She asked.

"Yes..."

"Maybe... I know everything about you. You're the son of Piper, the most powerful Charmed One.

I tough- foolish. When she was the most powerful she would live 'till now.

"And?"-Chris asked.

"Maybe you can help me...help us."-She said.

"In what? And who are you?"-Chris asked pulling his hand out of her grasp. But then again...he felt so good in her near.

"I'm...Melinda. Melinda Turner."-She said.

"Turner? Melinda? And what do you want?"

"Help. You are the second Charmed One. You can help us."-Melinda said with a small grin on her face.

"Charmed Ones? There aren't any Charmed Ones. Me and Wyatt are the last two. The third doesn't exist."

"I heard it does. Go with me...please."-She yawned.

"Where?"-Chris asked.

"I know you're good. Please."-she said and took his hand again. They shimmered out.

............................................

The first chapter finished! Did you like it? I hope you did! But even if you didn't like it review please it means a lot for me!!!


	2. The good underworld

CHAPTER 2-THE GOOD UNDERWORLD

Chris and Melinda shimmered in a big room made of stone. There were a few people: a man with dark hair, a little girl who was playing with a doll, a woman with blonde hair and an icy look and a man with brown hair who smiled to them.

"I brought him."-Melinda said.

"You can shimmer?"-Chris asked Melinda.

"My father was a half-demon."-Melinda said.-"Sit here."-She said still holding his hand. Chris didn't resist. He felt strange in her near.

"So what is this?"-Chris asked.

"OK...this is Melody."-Melinda pointed at the girl who winked.-"This is Tony."-she pointed at the man with dark hair.-"Janette." – the woman smiled but still with an icy look.-"And Josh."

"So would you explain me what am I doing here?"-Chris asked.

"Well... you can help us. You can go to the past. You are a Charmed One."-Melinda said.

"We can make a portal. You'll go back and take the white-lighter place."-Josh said.

"What? My father is..."-Chris started but Janette cut him off.

"You need to take a sacrifice. Your father needs to become an Elder."

"WHAT?! NO WAY!!!"-Chris shouted.

"You need to understand it. It's for the future."-Tony finally spoke.

"No!!!"-Chris yelled.

"The Titans will attack the Charmed Ones and if you don't go there Phoebe and Paige will be dead before it's time."-Melody joined the conversation.

"NO!"

"You won't be born if Paige and Phoebe die."-Melinda said.

"But..."

"Oh please. You'll save the world, the Charmed Ones, you and your biggest wish will come true: you'll meet your family."-Janette said.

"How do you know that?"-Chris asked.

"I'm a wish-witch. Or simply...I can see your wishes."

"Well...who are you people anyway?"

"The few good witches who left."-Melinda said and looked deeply in his eyes.-"Your eyes..."-She whispered.

"What's wrong with them?"-Chris asked looking puzzled.

"They remind me on someone..."-Melinda said sadly.

"What?"

"Never mind. So you'll go to the past, pretend you're their white-lighter, save Wyatt and then you'll come back."-Melinda said smiling.

"Oh God..."

...........................................

Well it wasn't that good but I just wanted to put out that Bianca-thing. Bianca isn't for Chris...Sorry fans! Oh and please give me reviews so I can know what you're thinking about.


	3. How far can you go?

CHAPTER 3-HOW FAR CAN YOU GO?

Chris sat on a chair eating his sandwich. He was thinking about Melinda. That woman had power...oh yes she did. She reminded on someone but Chris couldn't remember on who.

Chris' toughs...

She is strong...and some kind of sweet in the same time...just like...the Goddess of Love. I don't doubt she's a half-demon. She remembers me on someone...someone I really loved. But I fell I love her too, even if I don't know her...

_Oh Christopher you should write romance stories. That isn't for you! You should think about how to make that spell..._

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"-Chris yelled.

"It's me!"-A woman said and entered. She had blonde hair and cold eyes. on her right hand was a tattoo of a Phoenix.

"Hi Biance."-Chris said.

A/N: For "Barbas": I'm sorry to put Bianca in but she's evil....eeeeeeeeeeevil!

Bianca sat on the chair next to him.

"So, what's up?"-She asked.

"Oh nothing...you know...messing around...usual stuff."-Chris answered.

"Well...we can go for a walk."

"No Bianca...you know...I'm tired. Maybe some other time."

Bianca nooded and tried to kiss him but Chris turned his head to the window.

"You know I'm asking myself what's wrong with you."-Bianca said.

"Nothing! I'm just tired that's all."-Chris replied. She was going on his nerves.

"Ok...I'm going."-She said, got out and shut the door.

"_Too little brain...too annoying...and too ugly."_-Chris tough.

He got up from the chair and orbed out.

He orbed in a park. He saw a dark shadow and moved to her.

"Me..."-He tried to say but the person cut him off.

"I'm not Melinda. It's Janette."

"Where's Melinda?"-Chris asked.

"She couldn't come. Don't worry. Ok tonight we're going to steal the "Book". At one. Don't be late!"-She said and orbed out.

_God...what's wrong with her? Like a tornado! "Tonight at one! Don't be late!" God I hate her!_

Chris walked over the next bench and sat down. He looked at the dark and with clouds covered sky. Why? Wyatt was turned evil, but who? A demon? Nobody else could turn Wyatt.

He was sitting there for awhile looking at the sky and thinking. When he finally looked down it was one o'clock. Chris got up from the bench and orbed out.

He orbed in behind Melinda.

"Hi."-He said.

Melinda jumped. She turned around and their lips were a mm far. They were looking in each other's eyes but Melinda then turned around.

"We were waiting for you."-She said.-"Then let's go."

"Wait? Where are you going?"-Chris asked grasping her hand. She turned around to face him.

"For the "Book of Shadows""-Melinda answered.

"Oh no! you won't risk your life. I can take the "Book". I'm a Halliwell."-Chris yelled.

"Sorry! I just tried to help!"-Melinda shouted.

"Oh yes? By running to face the death before is your time?"-Chris screamed.

"Oh really? So caring about me?!"-She shouted back.

Chris heard foot steps. He pulled Melinda back putting his arm on her mouth. The others were already gone but he couldn't move. Before the person entered Melinda shimmered out with Chris.

They shimmered back in the park.

"I'm sorry."-melinda whispered. She was still in his embrace.

"No, I'm sorry. I was like frozen when I heard someone's coming."-Chris said.

"Well..."-Melinda said pulling back his hand and sitting on the wet grass.

"I can take the "Book" wherever I want. I'll take it tonight. I promise."-Chris said.

"Sit down."

"What?"

"Sit down."-melinda said.

Chris sat next to her. He looked at her but from her eyes he saw tears shinning even if there wasn't any light.

"Wait...why are you crying?"-Chris asked turning her head to face her.

"I...I remembered my mother."

"And who is your mother?"-He asked.

"I don't know. I just remember someone embracing me lovely and whispering me something in my ear. I was small...then I was raised by my father."-She cried.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Jason. Jason Dean."

"Your father was called Jason?"-Chris asked.

"Yea, but I don't remember him well. He was killed by the demon of fear."

"Barbas."-Chris whispered.

"What?"-Melinda asked.

"He almost killed my aunt Paige but...oh I don't know...they always survive at the end...just once..."

Melinda looked at him. He looked at her. They slowly get closer, and closer and their lips touch in a passionate and long kiss....

...............................................

So did you like it? Please review and say if you realised whose daughter Melinda is!!!


	4. To see her again

CHAPTER 4-SEE HER AGAIN

After the 'thing' in the park Melinda and Chris tried to avoid each other. But that didn't go very well because they needed to plan how to steal the "Book".

"So you are thinking that I'm afraid to be killed?"-Chris asked Janette.

"Yes exacly."-She said coldly like always.

"well my brother is a demon, demons are all around him and you are saying that I'm afraid to die. No, not at all."-Chris said sarcasticly.

"You need to take a risk."-Janette answered.

"A risk? I'm risking my life every day just to show up here and listen to you? Oh no!"-Chris yelled and he orbed out.

"We need to..."-Melinda entered the room and she looked the last few shining stars of Chris' orbs. -"Where is Chris?"

"He orbed out leaving me here."-Janette said.

"You had a fight with him..."-melinda said.

"Yes. We don't have much time. We need him to cooperate."-Janette yelled.

"Oh God..."-Melinda said and she shimmered out. She shimmered in the park. Chris was sitting on a bench.

"You know..."-he said.-"I used to come here with my mother and aunt Paige. And see that toy market? Aunt Phoebe used to take me there every Sunday."

Melinda walked to him and sat on the bench. She looked at the toy shop. She remembered that shop. She came in just once-when it was full of toys and funny books on bears and bunnies. Now the shop doesn't look so sweet-the windows are broken and like in every house it was in completely darkness.

She put her arm on Chris'. He looked at her.

"You know..."-but then a demon shimmered in behind Melinda. Chris threw her on the floor and waved his hand. The demon flied back and hit in a tree. He then shimmered out.

Chris walked over to Melinda and helped her get up.

"I'll take the "Book" tonight. I swear."-Chris said, kissed her and orbed out.

Melinda was still standing there looking at the bench where Chris was sitting a long time ago.

Chris entered a room. It was dark and dusty. In the room was just a table and on it was a green and big book with a treequetr on it. Chris looked at it, came nearer and took it.

He looked at the door and then he orbed out.

He orbed in behind Melody. Melinda looked at him and then at the book.

"You have it?"-She asked.

"Oh...yes."-Chris said with a big grin.

"Great!"-Janette yelled.

"But..."-Melinda said sadly.

"Janette, Melody here..."-He gave the book to Melody-"Would you leave us alone?"

Melody took the "Book" and they went out. Melinda sat on the couch. Chris went closer to her. He kneeled down in front of her.

"You know...I'll come back."-Chris said.

"I hope so. I couldn't live without you."-Melinda whispered. She gave him a necklace with a heart on it.-"Take care of this and it'll take care of you."

Chris took the necklace and kissed Melinda, long and passionately like it's the last time.

After an hour...(A/N: Do I have to tell you what Chris and Melinda did?)

"Spell, checked. Portal, checked. Potion, checked. Chris, checked."-Janette said reading the list.

"I'm on the check list?"-Chris asked looking confused.

"Of course...did you think you can excape?" -Janette asked.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Ok, let's go..."-Melinda said.

Chris took a piece of paper and read the spell:

"In this darkness and in this hour 

_I call of my active power_

_Bring me back trough time and space_

_All my powers don't erase_

_Make me go to with a thee_

_My spirit go to the sisters three"_

The portal opened. Chris came closer to it but then turned back to Melinda. He ran to her, kissed her and then without looking back he stepped in the portal. White stars were shining in front of his eyes and then he saw a black star and appeared in the attic of the Halliwell manor.

He saw Paige frozen like a stone and a Titan attacking Phoebe. Chris jumped and pulled Phoebe away. The red ball landed in the wall and Chris and Phoebe on the floor. The Titan shimmered away.

Phoebe looked at Chris. They heard foot steeps and a woman appeared on the door. She looked worried looking with her chocolate brown eyes while her long brown hair was 'shining' and covering her back.

Chris looked at her. It was her...Piper...the most important person in his life...his mother.

........................................

Did you like it? Thanks to Barbas and Phoebe Turner Halliwell for the reviews. You are the best!!! Please review... I would be the happiest person on the world!!!


End file.
